The Battle for Love
by Malfoy-Snape
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both at Hogwarts under apprenticeships and a love will bloom between the former enemies. But will a certain Potions Master fall for our beloved Hermione along the way? Warning: Very OoC! DM/HG/SS AU from HBP on. ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET OUT OF WRITERS BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1

3 months after the defeat of Lord Voldemort the Wizarding World is on a path to normalcy. Hogwarts has been reconstructed, the Ministry has it's former power again,the Death Eaters were taken care of and most people on both sides survived.

Hermione Grangers world was perfect. She had great friends (AN brought back most characters 'cuz I love them), she was dating Ron (who she secretly liked since 6th year) and she was going to Hogwarts to be an apprentice under Severus Snape, Potions Master. She couldn't think of how it could get any better.

Sadly though, just before she was about to leave for Hogwarts she caught Ron shagging Pansy Parkinson senseless, apparently it had been going on for 2 out of the 3 months they had been dating. She quickly packed her things and left for Hogwarts early.

When she reached the school she was running to Dumbledore's office about where she would be living, but on the way there she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy leaving Dumbledore's office. "Malfoy!?" she questioned. "No it's young Flitwick. Yes it's me, Granger," he drawled with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What are YOU doing here?" she asked the blonde. "I'm here on apprenticeship under Lupin for DADA, not that that is any of your business. You?" he asked while his eyes roamed her body, _definitely not the bushy haired bookworm from school. Now she's extremely hot. Wait, did I just think of Granger as hot!? Well can't deny it at least._

"I'm here on apprenticeship under Snape for potions. Why do you care?" the brunette responded. "Just trying to be friendly," Draco said. "Well then,I guess we could be friends. Want to hang out some time to get to know each other better than what we know from our school days?" she asked timidly. _Whoa! did I just ask Draco out on a date? When did he become DRACO!?_ Hermione thought.

_Did Hermione just ask me out!? Well she is hot, smart, and not looking for a quick shag. I guess we could try. Wait when was she HERMIONE!? _Draco thought. "Sure. I guess it would be fun," Draco responded. "OK. Tonight Three Broomsticks 7?" she asked. "Sounds good. 'Til then milady." Draco joked.

**AN/ Hey this is my first story. Not beta'd. Flames will be ignored. This will be Dramione. Any ideas I will try to consider. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

While Draco was waiting for Hermione outside the doors to the Great Hall he pondered what he would say to her. _Should I be myself or someone who she feels she can talk to easily? Maybe I should be myself, mostly, but still be a nice-ish person. Nothing to drastic or she'll think I've lost it! Merlin, why is this so complicated! I'm Draco bloody Malfoy; I've never had this much trouble getting someone before. But she isn't just someone, she's the one. I can feel it. _

As Draco thought this he failed to notice Hermione coming up behind_ him_ with a questioning look on her face when she saw he face that looked as if it were staring into deep space. _I wonder what he's thinking about. He looks kind of nervous. He's not nervous about the outing we're going on. Does he think it's a date? I hope he doesn't, I'm not really ready yet. Oh goody I think he's coming back to reality. I'm going to miss beautiful, deep in thought look._

"Hello Hermione. How are you this evening?" Draco asked, extremely nervous on the inside, but cool and collected on the outside. "I'm fine Draco. Thanks for asking. How are you? You seemed deep in thought when I came, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing to pretty little head about. I'm fine. Are you ready to go?" _Merlin I've never felt this nervous before! I'll feel better after a butterbeer._

_"_Of course. How are your parents? If that's not too much, that is," Hermione asked.

"Father is in Azkaban. Serves him right though, the bastard. He beat me whenever I did something he didn't like; which with him is pretty much everything I did. Mother is perfectly happy now. Ever since father was sent off she redecorated the house and seems overall happier. I think it's safe to that our lives are looking up now. Oh here we are."

"Wow, Draco. I thought that you and your mother would have been devastated about your father. As long as you guys are happy that's all that matters." Hermione said as they entered Three Broomsticks.

"Two butterbeers please." Draco said when Madam Rosmerta approached the table. "Comin' right up. You two are an unlikely couple. But I can't I say it surprises me. I'll be right back with those butterbeers." Rosmerta said before she left the two.

"So, Hermione, how are your parents?" Draco asked.

"Before I left for our 7th year I decided to erase their memories to keep them safe. As further precautions I also sent them to Australia. A few days after the battle I went to look for them. When I found them I was too late. Apparently a Death Eater had known that I'd relocated them. Shortly after they arrived they were killed. I hadn't found out until after a week of searching. You're the first person I felt comfortable telling, which knowing our past is the strangest thing ever. So, what the change in you? I mean shouldn't you have said some cruel remark by now?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Father had spies all over the school telling him everything I did that was wrong in his eyes. If he had ever found out that I was even remotely nice to the Golden Trio, or anyone else that wasn't a Slytherin pureblood, for that matter, he would have beaten me worse. Now that I don't have to worry, I want to make amends."

"Well Draco, I think there's hope for you yet." Hermione joked.

"HERMIONE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH FERRAT BOY!?" Ron shouted when he unexpectedly entered the pub.

**AN/ I'm cruel I know. Sorry for the late update. I kind of forgot about it. The next chapter will have a confrontation between "the ferret and the weasel". What will Hermione do? Read on. **

**Please Review! I like to know what you're thinking and what I could improve.**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Ronald! You will watch your tongue! Why do you care? Shouldn't you be with Parkinson?"

"Look, 'Mione," he started but was abruptly cut off by Hermione who said, "You have no right to tell me what to do. And I hate that nickname! I have told you that countless times before. Shows how much you care."

"I do care. I'm sorry about what I did. And she didn't know that we were dating, she assumed I was single. But as soon you walked out she slapped me and told me she wanted nothing to do with me. When she left too I realized how much I needed you. But, apparently you don't need me as you've already snatched up the ferret. Makes me wonder how much you care that we broke up. It's barely been a day!" Ron huffed angrily.

"What! How dare you even think that I would be dating another man already! Unlike you I don't just throw one away then move on to the next. Oh, wait I'm sorry, you don't even bother to breakup with the other one! Draco was here for me. He was the one decided we get to know each other because we'll be working closely together! I agreed because he seemed to have changed and after he told me everything I realize he has changed! More than you ever will. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A HOTHEADED, ACT-THEN-THINK, UNCARING GIT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione was shouting so loudly by the end that the other patrons quickly left, not wanting to get in the way or be hit any curses/hexes that may result from a fight that could popup.

Meanwhile Draco was silently contemplating on what to do. He wanted to do something; but she was so beautiful when she was angry. But the moment she burst out like that he realized that she was a force to be reckoned with.

Almost immediately after Draco had realized how beautiful she was Weasel made it worse by trying to kiss her. "Merlin Hermione, you are so beautiful when you're mad." Ron said as if he was oblivious to her mood. Then he walked up to her and tried to kiss her. Before Hermione could react, however, Ron was suffering from a hex that made painful boils erupt all over him. The hex was courtesy of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco. Thank you for that. I don't know what came over me, I couldn't do anything. It was as if he placed the petrifying charm on me. Do you want to head up to the castle now? I think I've lost my appetite." Hermione said, still shocked.

"I think that would be best. Just let me pay for the drinks, even though we never got them, I still think we should pay after what happened. Come then milady." Draco said gently.

"The weasel was right about one thing though. Care to know what it was?" Draco asked without a hint of the nervousness he felt on the inside.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Hermione speculated.

"That you're beautiful when you're mad. And any other time that is. At least we know he has some observation skills. But you'd have to be blind to see that you're beautiful. Even then you could still it." Draco said, hoping nothing of his nervousness showed at how she would react to that.

"Draco, are you flirting with me? The book-worm, mud blood?" Hermione joked with him.

"Yes I am. I am also speaking the truth. Would you like to go out? As a couple, I mean. I know if it's too soon for you and I understand. If you want to wait I promise I will wait forever for you. I will never treat you like that Weasel. You are the only girl I see. And the only real girl since 3rd year when you punched me. I'm rambling now I'm sorry, I'm just," he was abruptly stopped by Hermione's finger on his lips.

"Yes Draco. I would love to be your girlfriend. But, please don't move too quickly. It may comfort you to know that ever since I punched you in 3rd year you were the only boy I ever really had eyes for." Hermione responded truthfully. After a moment to let this entire revelation sink in they felt pulled together by a force unknown and all of a sudden the two former enemies kissed with so much passion you would never know of the past animosity between them. If they had been paying attention they would have noticed the little beetle on the tree next to them listening, watching, and writing down everything that happened.

**AN: yes I know, the Skeeter as a beetle has been used almost every time there is something like this. But I assure this isn't the least of their worries.**

**Please review. I love hearing from y'all**

**~Malfoy-Snape~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

_The next morning._

The next morning found Draco and Hermione in the Great Hall during breakfast whispering to each other about when to tell their colleagues. They had already received the _Daily Prophet_ but didn't even spare it a glance. If they had hey would have noticed the front page article:

_Unforeseen Love_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Just yesterday while strolling around; I caught sight of the most unlikely couple casually walking up the grounds of Hogwarts arm-in-arm as if their past animosity toward each other never existed. I only heard snippets of the conversation; each of the two declaring their love for each other. They had both fallen in love with the other when she punched him in the face during their third year._

_Have you guessed who the mysterious couple is? Since you can't see their faces in the picture above due to the fact that their faces are glued together I will tell._

_The couple is none other than Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy._

_I will try to keep all my faithful readers up to date with the knowledge of how Mr. Ron Weasley is reacting to the news. Last we knew the two war heroes were happily living together in pure bliss, when all of a sudden Hermione broke it off with him. I guess we know now. Continue reading._

Unfortunately the couple found out about the article when none other than Minerva McGonagall came over two the two squealing in delight and embracing the two and they reacted as if nothing was going on between the two. "Why didn't you tell us you two were dating?" Minerva asked.

The two former students shared a quick glance as if to say 'it wasn't me'. Noticing the exchange between the two Severus Snape decided to butt in, "Read this you two," he stated simply tossing them the _Prophet. _They read it over and next thing anyone knew the two shouting profanities about Rita Skeeter.

"As much as I dislike her too, I see no reason to react this way. If anything you should be happy. From how I've seen Miss Granger respond to the other articles, this one seems to hold truth to it, mostly. Honestly, you should be happy that now you don't have to tell anyone, they already know," Snape said in an usually un-Severus manner.

"Severus, what did I tell you about calling them by their first names? But, I must admit, he does have point. At least it's truth, except the ending." Minerva said to Severus then Hermione and Draco

"True. Now all we have do is what for the reactions to come." Hermione simply stated.

Yes, especially Weasel. You remember how he reacted when he thought we were dating and you said you weren't ready? Now it will be hell." Draco said while sliding a protective arm over Hermione's waist.

Not even a minute after Draco's statement did the doors to the Great Hall burst open revealing a very pissed Ron.

"NOT READY I SEE! I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS ONLY A FRIEND! APPARENTLY FRIENDSHIP IS NOW INVOLVING HEAVY SNOGGING AND DECLARATIONS OF LOVE! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU HERMIONE YOU LITTLE….."

He never got to finish though as he was on the receiving end of "finite incantateum" from Severus. A spell he often used to stop quarreling between students.

"That is quite enough Mr. Weasley please leave this instant!" Snape said in his most feared teacher voice.

"Not without answers from Hermione!" He yelled.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you will leave this instant and not return or Merlin help me I will make you wish it was Voldemort you had to face in a one-on-one duel. Now leave before my promise for that to happen much sooner than expected!" Hermione shouted. You could feel the magic pulsing in the room and everyone at the Head Table, even Severus, extremely grateful that they weren't on the receiving end of that.

No one had ever expected this from Hermione; least of all Ron who had whitened about 10 shades. And with one last hateful stare at everyone who turned on his heel and left the hall now even angrier than before. Plotting revenge against the blond menace for stealing his Hermione form him and also thinking of ways to win her back he stormed out of castle with an evil grin.

**AN/ Hey look at that two updates in one day. You should feel happy that I'm sick. I think I caught the mini-flu or something. But any way, please review! I still have none. Even if you flame I won't mind. I just want to know what you guys think. Please tell the sick girl *puppy dog face*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**AN/ Hey sorry for the late update my flu only just got slightly better. Hope you all enjoyed Fourth of July, well Americans at least. I hated the fireworks next door at one am. Well enough of my grumbling on with the story. And OMG I can't believe what I did with the same chapter three times. I'm still trying to get the hang of this so sorry! Please continue this even though I completely mucked up.**

As Ron left the castle he immediately thought of an idea. He was going to contact Rita Skeeter and give her a front page story.

His idea was that he and Hermione were dating for three months and over that period of time she would constantly sneak out in the middle of the day and come back late at night with a different air to her. Then, one night he followed her to this unknown location and saw her with a guy whom he couldn't identify. After a while he got closer to hear the conversation. _"I don't know why I'm dating Ron; he doesn't understand me like you do. I'm probably going to dump him right before we leave for Hogwarts. I can't wait to see his face!" _Just like that his world crumbled around him. This was one month into their relationship. After this she became cold and distant; never speaking or doing anything unless absolutely necessary. He realized that he couldn't do this any longer. Three months into the "relationship" between them he broke it off. She appeared heart-broken, but that was an act. The scene caused in the pub was him finally letting go of his anger in a way that was sure to make her see what she did wrong and give her a chance to repent. What she had said was what she saw him doing when she came to get the remainder of her items. What she saw was him trying to get over what had happened between them. He would also proclaim how much he still really loved with some emotional crap.

This would show everyone what "really happened". Hopefully it would make Malfoy break up with her because she was a cheater. And then he just had to think of a way to get her back. Hopefully the emotional side of him was enough to make her see reason.

The truth is, he still did love her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Draco, I am so sorry about Ron. I guess I should have expected this sooner or later I was just hoping for later. I can understand if you don't want to continue seeing me." Hermione said sadly.

"Hermione! Nothing could keep me from you. Not Weasel, not Potter, not even Voldemort if was still alive. I will always find a way to you. Don't even think that this is your fault. I should have known that Skeeter would be following me everywhere. If anything it's my fault."

"It's no one's fault. Skeeter is so concerned with her "reputation" among the _Prophet_ readers that she will do anything for a good public announcement of a war hero's life, whether it's true or not is another story entirely." Poppy Pomfrey interjected. They realized she was right and quickly put Ron behind them and went for a walk by the Lake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Out by the Lake they decided to stop and play with the squid. After a while the two decided that they should go and talk to the professors of whom they're under apprenticeships for.

Hermione went to go see Severus about what she would be doing with/for him. To her pleasure she found him wandering the grounds, robes billowing madly as always. She was extremely grateful as this saved her a trip from aimlessly searching the castle for him.

"Severus!" she yelled, though it was still weird to call him by his first name, she didn't want to be scolded for calling him professor.

He whipped around wand at the ready and a slicing hex in his lips. He was still extra careful about people, not knowing if they were out to kill him. When he saw who it was he was relieved it wasn't some killer, but also angered that she was coming up to him while he was trying to get away from people.

"Yes Miss… Hermione? What could you possibly want?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I was just wondering what all I'll be doing during my apprenticeship. But if it's a bad time I'll stop by later." She attempted to leave, but the sound of his voice stopped her.

"Well, you've already disturbed my walk so come if must and we will discuss the terms of your apprenticeship."

Somewhat taken aback by his offer to join him, she followed and waited a while for him to start.

**AN/ sorry for the late update and short chapter. For those of you who like Sevmione I left to wonder what could happen coming up.**

**Don't expect an update this week. I'm really busy because I have a thing going on all week and basketball on Tuesday and Thursday. I will try to update though.**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**AN/ I have been thinking that maybe I'll make it Sevmione instead. I've read a lot on both ships and I love them both, but maybe Severus could win over Hermione. Just tell me what you think. By the way, please excuse mistakes; I sprained my wrist in basketball so it really hurts to type. The chapter will be mostly Severus and Hermione.**

While Hermione waited for Severus to start the conversation regarding how her apprenticeship would go she thought about how she ended up here. She's dating Draco bloody Malfoy, the Slytherin Pureblood Prince, and she's under an apprenticeship with Severus Snape, greasy git of the dungeons.

As she contemplated she remembered that Severus had supposedly died after Nagini attacked him. She had watched with sad eyes as he died in front of her, Harry, and Ron.

She was getting slightly annoyed with the silence so she asked a question that had just popped up.

"Severus, how did you survive Nagini's attack? I watched you die in front of my eyes." Hermione inquired.

"Ah, I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that. After Arthur Weasley was attacked I started taking… certain precautions about that blasted snake. After extensive research I found that Essence of Dittany did was the solution. Of course it was backed up with other strong healing potions of my own making that I refuse to share with anyone. The healers at Saint Mungo had refused to tell me what they used on Arthur, so I did my research and realized that I could my idea and it would heal much quicker than Arthur's wounds, as you can see," he explained in a silky baritone voice.

"But Severus, we watched you DIE right in front of us. How are you here?" she asked, even more agitated now because he still hadn't told her how he came back from the dead.

"I believe you are familiar with the Draught of Living Death. I weakened it so the effects would take place thirty minutes after I took it and I would "revive" after about an hour or so. I took it as soon as Voldemort"-he cringed slightly at the name-"Summoned me. I knew it couldn't be good due the intensity of the burn. So right before I left I took the potion and stored the Dittany in a hidden pocket in my robes. As soon as you and the other two left and I was back from the effects of the potion I used the dittany."

"Severus, you said that the Dittany effect wouldn't wear off for an hour after its effect took place that should've been long enough for the venom to take its course and kill you. Why didn't it?" Hermione questioned him.

"I put just enough of my Dittany in the Draught so that the venom wouldn't kill me while I was under the influence of the Draught of Living Death. That way, when I woke up I would just have to take the rest of it and be healed."

"Wow Severus, I really will be learning under the best potions master in the world."

"Flattering will get you nowhere Miss Grange." He said in his teacher's voice, joking ever so slightly with the young witch.

"Why ever not, professor? I have a great deal more." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Miss Granger, your attitude will result in point loss and detention scrubbing cauldrons all month." He joked with her.

At this point Hermione couldn't contain it any further; she laughed like a madwoman. "Sorry. I will leave now professor before at happens." She said through giggles and walking slightly in front of him.

"Hermione wasn't there a particular reason you asked to join me?"

"Oh right. See what happens when I ask questions then you start joking around. I had no idea our scary potions professor could joke with anyone. I must go tell the Prophet!" She said with all the seriousness she could muster, which was none.

"Hermione didn't you want to discuss your apprenticeship? And you will never tell anyone that I do have a sense of humor. It would ruin my reputation." He said feigning hurt.

"Right. What exactly will my apprenticeship entail? I just want to know ahead of time so I'm not surprised, argue with you, the piss you off, inevitably ending my apprenticeship." Hermione stated.

"Your apprenticeship will mainly be: going to the apothecary for ingredients, helping brew potions for the Order and Poppy, possibly grading 1st-3rd years papers when term starts, maybe teaching the occasional class, and helping during all classes; with a few other things popping up here and there at times. Does that sound good for you?"

"It sounds delightful Severus. I can't wait to start. So where are we going anyway?" Hermione questioned.

"I was going down the apothecary to gather ingredients then to the Forest to collect the necessary plant for Remus' Wolfsbane. You are welcome to join as I will need to introduce you to the apothecary owner so he knows that you are allowed to get items and put them on the Hogwarts tab. If you wish to come to the Forest to see which plant in needed and where it grows as I may send you to get it later."

"I would love to join you Severus. What do say to Lunch at The Three Broomsticks afterwards, It's starting to go on lunch time and we'd never make to Hogwarts by the time lunch was over?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, aren't you currently dating Draco?" he asked hoping he was just taking it the wrong way.

"Yes. I was just thinking we could discuss the apprenticeship a little more. Unless you don't want to, it's perfectly fine if you don't." Hermione said, silently wishing she never even suggested it.

"Hermione, it would be fine. As long as Draco doesn't take it the wrong way it is fine with me."

Oh great Severus! I'll send my patronus to him now." Hermione said while conjuring her patronus and having it tell Draco where she would be at lunch and not to worry, then she sent it off.

"Shall we go now?" Severus asked extending his arm in a gentlemanly manner for her .

"Let's. So why don't you explain this potion you used a little more?" Hermione said she took his arm in her own and they walked down to the Forest.

**AN/ there's some Severus/Hermione positive interaction. Mo of this will be positive interaction, but I will throw some fights in there; and more Ron confrontations. I don't like Ron, so I'll probably give Hermione another reason to hate him coming up next chapter or so. That may be the last confrontation for a while because I've been over doing it a little. But maybe not so review what you want.**

**~Malfoy-Snape~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Draco Malfoy was discussing his apprenticeship with Remus Lupin when a silvery otter "air-swam" into the room. "Hello Draco, Hermione hear. I just wanted to tell you that Severus and I are going to gather a few ingredients and won't make it back to the Great Hall for lunch. Don't worry about us not eating we're going to Three Broomsticks for lunch. If anyone asks you where we are just tell them. Bye, honey." The otter said in Hermione's voice before disappearing into thin air.

"Hmm. It sounds like they're being civil to each other. I guess that's good." Remus said not knowing what to say during Draco's silence.

"That is good. At least until she accidently sparks his temper and gets hexed by him. You know how his temper gets, even if it's an accident on the other persons side." Draco said with a hint of nervousness for his girlfriend.

"Draco it will be fine. Hermione has a temper to match his and she can easily defend herself. Besides he has been fairly civilized to everyone lately. That is until Ron came bursting in. But even then his temper was in check. She'll be fine." Remus said comfortingly.

"I know I just don't want her to lose her apprenticeship because she accidently set him off without knowing it, then she bites back, hexes get thrown, Severus gets fired, and Hermione loses her apprenticeship; she just seems so happy about it." Draco said getting more and more worried each word.'

"Draco, it will fine as long as you don't do anything too irrational like run down and threaten Severus or something. Just sit down and we can finish our discussion, go to lunch, then you can come up here to wait for her or go back your chambers. Does that sound like a plan?" Remus said with an edge to his voice that meant that the discussion was over.

"Yes Remus. Thank you for dimming my worries." Draco said sincerely.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now, Hermione, I said early that I wasn't going to tell anyone what all I mixed with the Dittany. That includes the little know-it-all." Severus said using the know-it-all name as a joke.

"But Severus I won't tell anyone! I'm just curious. Please just tell me. You can trust me." As soon as she said it she regretted it. She knew he probably didn't think that because he trusted Voldemort and look where that got him. At least he was able to turn to Albus before it was too late.

"I know Hermione. It's not that I don't trust you it's just I don't trust myself." _Well that came out all wrong! _He thought.

"Severus, you are the most trustworthy person I've ever met. I would trust you with my life." _Damn! Why can't I stop saying the wrong things! I hope he's not too pissed now. _Hermione thought to herself.

"Really, Hermione? You know about everything I've done. How can you possibly trust someone like me with anything, let alone your life?" Severus asked her. No one had ever trusted him that much.

"I know, Severus. But I also know that you did it because you had not because you wanted to. You did it because it was what you needed to do to keep your role as a spy secret to the Dark Lord. You need to remember all the good that came out of it, not just the bad. If you hadn't done those things he never would've told you his plans and you wouldn't have been able to tell Albus so he could get the Order ready. You saved a lot of lives." Hermione said, not really meaning to say all that but she could sense that it had helped some.

"You don't understand Hermione. Do you know who led the raid on your parents?" Severus asked her, needing to get this off his chest.

"Voldemort did. He sent off some of his Death Eaters because he knew it would bring me down." Hermione said not wanting to believe what she thought was coming next.

"True. But he sent one of us off to find out where they were. He sent me to find them. I had found them after a while. Of course he was tracking everywhere I went and when he tracked me to where they were he sent the rest off as backup. He told them that I was the one who was supposed to kill them. I had no choice. I am so sorry. If I could've avoided it I would have. I understand if you hate me." Severus said nearing tears by the end. He hated talking about things like this.

Hermione was silent for a long time. If they weren't still arm-in-arm he would've thought she'd left. But then she did the last thing he expected her to do; she hugged him!

"It's OK Severus. I would never judge you for that. I didn't tell anyone where I hid them. It was only cruel fate that you find them and knew it was them. I know it wasn't your fault. You only had to do what that snake-bastard told you to other wise he would have killed you and we never would've won the war. I would never blame you for that. Now if you were Greyback or someone loyal to him you would be begging for death by now. But, I know you had to do it, I will never hold that against you. You are the bravest person I know." She said. She never expected to ramble on like that but it needed to be said. She also didn't expect to keep hugging him the whole time and for a couple seconds after that.

Then he did the most unexpected thing ever, even more unexpected than her hugging him; he hugged her back. They stood like that for a minute, Hermione lost in her own world of thought and Severus silently crying to himself with his face buried in her not-so-bushy hair.

They were soon brought out of their revere by the unmistakable sound of Harry and Ginny.

"HERMIONE!? IS THAT YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE GREASY GIT!?" They shouted in unison.

**AN/ Hey I may be able to get you guys another chapter today if you're lucky. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for another shouting match at the end. But it's Harry and Ginny they should get over it better than Ron… maybe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**AN/ Hey look here two updates in one day. Better be happy!**

The two abruptly split apart and tried to look as normal as possible given the fact that they were just hugging for about two and half minutes.

"Hey Harry, hey Gin. What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked nervously.

"We could ask you the same thing! Why are you hugging Snape!? The Greasy Git who made our lives a living hell! I thought you hated him and now you're all hugs and friendship and crap! What the hell!?"By the end Harry was shouting.

When the two approached Severus had cast a drying charm on his eyes hoping no one would notice that he had been silently crying. Now he stood straight as a board scowling and glaring at Potter and the youngest Weasley.

"Harry, Ginny, it's not what you think. It was just a friendly hug. I'm still dating Draco."Hermione said cautiously.

"So the rumors are true! You are dating the ferret! Why Hermione? He was a right git to us, especially you! Why would you even consider dating him! What about Ron!?" Harry continued to shout, which didn't make Hermione feel any better.

At that moment, an owl swooped down and delivered a copy of the Prophet to Harry.

As Harry read his eyes got wide and he looked even angrier. After he finished reading he threw the paper down and ran past the wards to apparate away. Hermione picked up the paper and on the front page was the revenge that Ron had sent to Skeeter, who had readily published it and marked it as 'scandalous'. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she read the article. She started to cry because she angry at Ron for submitting such lies and because she was sad that one of her best friends, Harry, had turned his back on her for dating Draco.

As Hermione cried she unknowingly stepped back and turned to Severus for another hug. Ginny had taken the Prophet out of Hermione's hand and read it.

"THAT BLOODY GIT! HOW COULD HE DO THAT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ron?" Hermione asked through the tears.

"Yes. I know that's not what happened. I'm sorry for yelling when I saw you hugging Snape. I'm also going to kill Harry for even believing this rubbish. It's OK Hermione." Ginny said as she rubbed Hermione's hand.

"Thanks Gin. So you aren't mad that I'm dating Draco or weirded out that Severus and I are friends and that I'm hugging him?" Hermione asked turning her face away from Severus' chest so she could speak clearly to her friend.

"No Hermione. I'm happy that you found someone who you like and that likes you back; and that you found another friend who, hopefully, won't blow up like a potion gone wrong when he misinterprets something. You won't blow up on her will you?" Ginny asked Severus sternly.

"No I've no intention of doing that. As long as she doesn't blow up on me first. From the rumors I have heard, you have temper to match mine. Impressive I must say." Severus said.

"Good." The girls answered. "And yes, Severus, we both have tempers that would give yours a run for its money." Hermione joked.

"Well I'm going to go try and stop mum from killing Harry and Ron, even though they both deserve it. Tell Draco that you two have my blessing." Ginny yelled as she ran through the gates and past the wards.

"Thank you for letting me cry into you. Here let me fix that." Hermione said as she cast a drying spell on Severus' clothes.

"It's OK. Now I believe we were going to the forest, apothecary, then to lunch. That is if you still want to go?" Severus asked.

"Of course I still want to go! By the way Severus, when we were hugging earlier why was my hair getting wet?"Hermione said, her mood immediately brightening.

"I lost control of my emotions. I haven't done that since Lily died. Let me dry it." He said as he dried her hair.

"Shall we go then?" Severus asked as he extended his arm.

"Of course." Hermione responded as she took his arm.

"So, when did we hit friendship?" Severus asked Hermione as they continued their walk.

**AN/ Sorry to leave the chapter like that again. If you don't remember Ron's scheme refer to chapter five. I didn't want to retype the whole thing, just too lazy. But 2 updates in one day with possibly a third? You guys are spoiled! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**AN/ Wow! Three in one day. That's impressive. Expect nothing for the rest of the week. I have doctors' appointments, housework, and violin lessons. Oh and Band. Ugh! Too much crap!**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOU TWO BETTER GET YOUR ARSES OUT HERE BEFORE I FIND YOU AND BLOW YOU UP!" Ginny shouted as soon as she stepped into the Burrow.

Ron and Harry knew not to tempt Ginny or piss her off any further in this kind of situation. Unfortunately there were no witnesses in the house so there would be no proof if Ginny killed them. They obediently went down to her with looks of innocent confusion.

"Whatever is the matter dear sister?" Ron asked in mock concern. That earned one nasty punch in the face from Ginny and hit upside the head from Harry.

"YOU TWO ARE SUCH PRATS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE!? RON I'M GOING TO KILL SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! HARRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH YOU! BUT IT WON'T BE PRETTY!"Ginny screamed.

"Gin just calm down and tell us why you're mad." Ron said.

"You know damn well what's going on! You published that story in the paper! How could you even think of trying to sabotage her relationship with Draco! You are the bigger of the Prats here! How could you even think about trying to win her back! That shows how much you DON'T care. If you did you would be happy for her! Not trying to get Draco to break up with her!" Ginny screamed.

"Since when was that ferret 'Draco' he's always been 'the Ferret' or 'Malfoy'! Now you're on a first name basis with him! Don't you remember him!? Obviously you and Hermione have lost your minds! I'm leaving! Don't bother trying to find me!" and with that he walked out and slammed the door. Then she turned on Harry.

"Harry," she started with a slightly calmer voice, "you aren't going to leave Hermione in the dust, are you? After you left she cried into Snape's chest and cried her eyes out. And do you what? He let her. He let her cry into him and he hugged her while I tried to console her. The most disturbing thing is she said that he and I were the only friends she had left besides Draco, her boyfriend. Do know how much that hurts her? To have one of her best friends give lies to the Prophet about what she 'did' during their relationship and to have the other yell at her for being friends with Severus Snape and hugging him then reading the article and yelling more then turning his back on her. She was a wreck. I'm not sure what would've happened to her if Snape hadn't been there. He cares about her; unlike _some_ people." And with that Ginny left Harry to think about what he'd done to his best friend.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Like you don't know, Severus. It was when I came out here and you confided in me then helped console me. That is when I knew you where my friend. Now it seems that all I have left are you, Ginny, and Draco. Wow never thought that I would include either you or Draco on that list. But you know what? I'm glad I can. Thanks for being there Severus," Hermione said to Severus and giving him a one-armed hug.

"You're welcome, Hermione. I believe we're nearing where the plant need for the Wolfsbane grows. Do want know something?" Severus asked as they neared the small clearing.

Hermione just gave him a look that had _duh! _written all over it.

"Right, dumb question. I'm in the presence of Hogwarts biggest know-it-all, of course she wants to know something." Severus joked. Hermione playfully slapped his arm and said, "Get on with it, Severus."

"Of course! The plant only blooms on the day/night of the new moon. Without it the potion is useless. You must start the base with this plant exactly 24 hours after picking it. You mix it with the other ingredients that go into the base and let that sit for 48 hours. Then you add the middle portion of the potion which includes tears of the brewer then let that sit for another 48 hours. Then for the top portion which is just the blood of the person of whom the brew is going to exactly 12 hours before the full moon rises stir clockwise 20 times and counter-clockwise another 20 times. Then the werewolf must drink it exactly 6 hours before the full moon is at its peak. That is the simplified version of the brewing the Wolfsbane. I'll teach you the rest tomorrow while we're brewing. Ah here we are." Severus explained.

When he looked at Hermione next to him she had a look of complete attention. He recognized this look, as it was one she often wore in his class, whether she was brewing or listening to his lectures.

"Well we got the plant, time for us to go to the apothecary so you can get ingredients and introduce me to the owner! Let's go Severus." Hermione said excitedly.

"Well someone's a little eager. Why is that?" Severus inquired.

"I'm hungry. But I want to go to the apothecary first so that's out of the way." Hermione said while practically dragging Severus out of the Forest like a child dragging her father into the candy shop.

"Alright, alight! I'm coming. Jeez clam yourself!" Severus said through laughter.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of his laughter and whipped her wand out and pointed it at him. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Severus Snape." Hermione demanded.

"It's I Severus. Now would you please lower your wand? And what makes you think I'm not the real Severus?" He asked her.

"Severus doesn't laugh. He barely smiles." Hermione said, wand still at the ready.

Then he laughed some more and gently pushed her wand arm down. "I am capable of laughing just like everyone else, Hermione. Now, I say we go to Three Broomsticks first, I think the hunger is getting to you. Come on," he said as grabbed her hand in his and led her out towards Hogsmeade.

**AN/ There you go! Three chapters in one day. Feel** **happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**AN/ Hey you do get another update this week! Be happy I'm not doing anything right now. Glad you guys are enjoying this.**

**In response to Guest- I love Sevmione to but I can't think of a good way for her and Draco or for her Sev. I'll see where my mind leads me, I guess.**

As Ron walked aimlessly through Hogsmeade he felt his hunger emerging. He thought a trip to Three Broomsticks was on order. He thought that maybe when he left he could go to the castle and apologize to Hermione for what he did. Then he could say some emotional crap and hopefully start his path back to being her friend and later, boyfriend.

But as he walked along the roads in the village he saw two figures walking towards the Three Broomsticks hand-in-hand and laughing like friends, or a couple. As they approached he noticed that one was a tall, black clad, black haired man and the woman next to him was…. Hermione! _What is she doing with Snape!? Isn't she dating ferret-boy? Oh so she is a cheater. Time to call Skeeter again! _

Ron dove and hid behind the nearest building and quickly sent his patronus to Skeeter telling her to get to Three Broomsticks, he had dirt to dish!

When they entered he kept a close eye on them, writing down everything he saw on a summoned piece of parchment and quill so that when Skeeter was here he could give her the information she missed. Then something went totally wrong. He had made a rooky mistake!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok, I'm convinced now. So can we please go eat?" Hermione said.

"Let's go. What do you think the students will think? When they learn that we're friends and Draco and you are a couple?" Severus questioned.

"Well they can get over Draco and me or not I don't care as long as those girls don't try to steal him from me. And us? Well we don't want to ruin your reputation and you know what rumors would fly about our spending time together. They concoct the weirdest things, from me cheating on Draco to you being a vampire in need of human blood or something." Hermione joked.

"The students think I'm a vampire? Well that's a new one." Severus said.

"Well only Harry and Ginny are the only ones who know we're friends so we create an animosity between us. Like a battle of wits. You say something then I retaliate with a hex then you do something embarrassing to me and we continue from there. What do you think? It could definitely hide the fact that we're friends. The students would think that you don't bode well with insufferable know-it-alls and I can't stand dungeon bats," Hermione said with a hint of amusement at what this could hold.

"I think that would work. It could be fun. Arguing in the hall, during meals, and hexing and embarrassing each other would be fun. As long as we don't show that it was planned we'll be fine."

"Yes. And after Christmas we act as if that never happened and we're the best of friends. Then we leave the students to think what they want." Hermione said slightly deviously.

"We could make a Slytherin out of you yet, Hermione. We should probably start planning this because the students come back for the new school year next week. So what should we do?" Severus said with anticipation.

"I think, that this is the first time you've been excited about the school year starting. But you should start out calling me an insufferable-know-it-all in class when I help out a dunderhead student with a potion. You bring my incessant need to be the noble Gryffindor when someone is in danger. Knowing them they will almost kill us all, what with looming and whatnot. Then I hex you. And so the war starts." Hermione said.

"Not mention glaring at each other at every opportunity. I'll ignore you, turn to Draco, we'll be lovey-dovey, you not-so-kindly tell us to "get a room" then I stomp on your foot drag Draco out of the hall, you hex me on my way out, I turn around slap you across the face and say "let the war begin" inevitably causing an uproar amongst the female students because I injured their 'sexy potions master' and we wing it from there. This will be so fun!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

As they talked and laughed they didn't notice that they had reached Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta brought two butterbeers. As soon as Severus looked away from Hermione he noticed a red-haired freckle-faced boy. He realized that it was Ron Weasley. He put the payment for the butterbeers on the table grabbed a startled Hermione and left the pub.

"Severus! What are doing?" Hermione said angrily.

"Ssshh! Weasley is outside taking notes on what we're doing. He's no doubt contacted Skeeter and she's on her way here now. We have to go. Accio butterbeers!" Severus said as he dragged Hermione outside.

"Severus! Let me go!" Hermione said, she didn't like being manhandled. "Ron! What are you doing here? Are you taking notes on us? Accio notebook!" Hermione said furiously. Severus had enough sense to back away and not move too much.

"Hermione! I wasn't taking notes on you." Ron started but was cut off by Hermione.

"Oh really!? Then why does it say: _Hermione and Snape walk hand in hand and are laughing together. They look like a couple. She doesn't move away and neither does he. She rests her head on his shoulder as she continues to laugh. They look almost contempt._ Ron what is this!? You contacted Skeeter didn't you? Oh Merlin, Severus we have to leave. I've got the notes you do obliviate him. I've got to go." Hermione said as she ran up to the school in tears.

"You've gone too far Weasley! OBLIVIATE!" Severus shouted at the boy.

"Hermione! Hermione! For Merlin sake woman stop already!" Severus shouted at Hermione as he ran up to her.

When she finally came to stop he had already caught up to her and had her in a tight hug.

"Severus. I don't know what to do. I don't have anyone left except you and Draco. I don't know if Ginny is still going to be my friend after all of this. I'll be lucky if Harry ever speaks to me again. I just need someone! I'm sorry, I seem to be crying into your shirt a lot. If we hurry I think we can make Lunch in the Great Hall." Hermione said through sobs. She tried to walk but fell backwards into Severus.

"Do you want help?" Severus asked.

She only nodded in acceptance and slung one arm over Severus' shoulders while he lifted her up and carried her to the Great Hall.

As they walked she slowly started their way to the Hall she started to fall asleep in his arms using his chest as a pillow.

"Draco come get your girlfriend. She's starting to drift off into sleep." Severus said quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Severus what happened? What did you she looks like she's been crying. Why is your shirt wet?" Draco asked as he took Hermione into his arms only realize that she had a death grip on his shirt with one hand while her other had was tracing the well-defined muscles on his chest. "Severus" she mumbled as they tried to give her over to Draco.

"Why is she mumbling _your_ name in her sleep and feeling your muscles. Severus if something happened to her I will kill you."

"Well it wasn't my fault, it was Weasley and Potters. She cried into my shirt. If you're going to kill someone kill them. I only comforted her." Severus said gently.

"Fine. I will she at Dinner if she's awake. Come on Hermione it's just me, Draco." Draco whispered to Hermione. She finally released her grip on Severus and grabbed onto Draco and the sound of his voice.

"Thank you for taking care of her Severus. It's good to know she has at least one friend." Draco said before walking to his chambers with Hermione in his arms.

**AN/ Sorry it's long I just couldn't find a good place to end it. I know it was a bit much for one chapter but hey, my mind is weird like that. Review please!**

**~Malfoy-Snape~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**AN/ Look here a chapter, and I thought I wouldn't get around to it. Plot bunnies came hopping and just had to write this. Hope you love it.**

**Oh and special thanks to Kira48, DracoLover91, and FreeSpiritSeeker for your incredible help, I've no idea what I would have done without you.**

He was worried about her. He didn't like to admit that was worried; but he was all the same. After all, Severus Snape doesn't worry about people; least of all the Gryffindor know-it-all. But they were become close friends so it was OK to worry, wasn't it? You don't have to like someone to worry about them; but then why doesn't he worry about the others like this?

Severus was in a state of confusion by the time he reached his chambers. He couldn't stop thinking about how Hermione was handling the situation with her ex-best friends. That is, if she was even awake yet. He had felt compelled to comfort and care for the girl, too be there for her, and, most importantly and most confusing, to be her friend.

He hadn't had a real friend in years, ever since he became a spy all those years ago. He felt as though he could trust no one. He hadn't even confided in Albus about the horrors he really faced, never told anyone about the Grangers. Then _she _came along and made him a different, almost better person. She was the first person who knew of what he had done, and yet she trusted him and knew he had to do it for the Light to win.

She knew that he had been the one to lead the Death Eaters to Grangers and led the Grangers to their deaths; and yet, she had forgiven him. She said that if it had been anyone else but him she would have them begging for death. She knew what he did, that he had to, and she acted as though it had been nothing to her.

She was forgiving and understanding towards him, something even most Order members weren't. She forgave him for killing her parents; Lily Evans-Potter couldn't even forgive him for one slip of the tongue.

Why was he even starting to compare the two? He could never forget Lily; he always loved her and always will, he would always be loyal to her, wouldn't he? He couldn't even fathom loving another woman. After all, everyone he loved was killed. Lily was the first and the last, to die because he loved her and for him to love, he wouldn't let anyone else die because he had a curse on himself.

Even close friends had bad things happen to them. Lucius was in Azkaban and he was the only true friend Severus had had in a long time, even if he was on the Dark side. Lucius was his friend since first year and beyond and now look where that had gotten him.

He couldn't let Hermione get close to him lest something happen to her, and he definitely didn't want that to happen. _But you are the only friend she has besides Draco right now, what will happen to her if you alienate yourself from her? She will never survive it, even with Draco. Besides you can't ignore that you care for her and want to comfort her, _a voice in his head said, sounding strangely like Albus.

He just shook it off and decided he wouldn't alienate her, at the moment.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hermione? Hermione if you can hear me please do something. It's me, Draco. Remember? Please wake up!" Draco was praying when all of a sudden the hand he was holding squeezed his.

"Draco? What happened, where am I? Where's Severus?" Hermione asked suddenly worried that Severus had gone to find Ron and had done something that got Severus locked up somewhere for it.

"You fainted after a… confrontation with Weasley. You started running away crying after he said something to you and Severus. Severus _obliviated _him so he couldn't tell anyone that you two were having lunch together, even if it was just as friends, and get Wizarding Britain into a frenzy because you were cheating on me with Severus. Anyway, after Severus caught up with you, you tried to walk after a while and you fainted, luckily he was there to catch you otherwise you would have cracked your head open. After he caught you he carried you to the Great Hall and gave you to me.

"As to where we are, we are in my chambers. Severus is in his chambers waiting for me to floo him that you're alright. Expect a visitor." He said with a smirk and a wink.

A few seconds later Severus was by the bedside running diagnostics and making sure she was OK. He looked like he had been worried sick about her. But why? Why did Severus care so much to run diagnostics immediately after he saw her when she could have easily been taken to Poppy?

It was at this moment she realized that if the situation had been reversed she would done the exact same thing for him, no matter what state he was in or what had happened. She would just get on with it and ask questions later, not something she was known for, but she would do it in a heartbeat.

Then everything that had happened came flooding into her mind like a tsunami. What Ron and Harry and said and done, her parents were dead, Ron had been obliviated, and Severus was there the whole time. But where had Draco been? Then she remembered that she and he had left to go speak to their respective teachers about their apprenticeships, she realized it wasn't his fault.

She was confused about how she felt towards Draco vs. Severus. If they were both about to die and she could **only** save one, whom would she save?

She knew then that she would save…

**AN/ And cue major cliffy! I know really cruel. Don't say anything about her using magic in some way to save both. It says ONLY ONE and it will stay that way.**

**Please review, I like knowing how you enjoy the story.**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**AN/ Sorry for major cliff hanger. I couldn't make her chose just yet, but not to worry she will. **

As Hermione was deciding whom she would save if push came to shove, the two men in question distracted her, "HERMIONE!" they yelled together.

"What? No need to shout in my ears you two. You're lucky I don't hex you into next week. Actually, Severus that should happen to you soon because the children come next week. I think we should tell the staff so they, especially Minerva, don't kill you for hexing and/or embarrassing the Gryffindor know-it-all, favourite of everyone." Hermione said her voice ruff from sleep and not having talked, but cried, for a long time.

"Ah yes the hex war. Until just before Christmas break or until after it? I can't remember." Severus asked, still thinking of how to push away without hurting her feelings so she wouldn't get hurt because of something he did.

"After Christmas. The few students that stay still need to see the "animosity" between us. Now shall we head to dinner, I'm famished, I didn't exactly get lunch. Sorry about Ron, Severus. He can be a real prat at times." Hermione said hoping to spend time with them both so she could decipher her feelings for the two men that each held a half of her heart.

"Actually Hermione, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute. In private please. We'll be right down Draco, don't worry." Severus said. He figured he should at least tell why he had to push her away. He cared about her too much to let something happen to her. He admitted to himself, he cared for the girl that had always been a bit of a pain in the butt in hear first few years of school with her incessant hand-waving.

"OK. Go ahead Draco I'll be fine. If anyone asks where we are just tell them we had to talk. Well go!" Hermione said, extremely curious as to why Severus wanted to talk to her alone. She got an answer she never expected to hear.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello Draco my boy. How are you today?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling madly as always.

"I'm fine how are you, headmaster?"

"Please call me Albus. I'm fine. But I am curious as to how Hermione is doing and why she isn't here? Come to think of it, where is Severus?" Dumbledore asked, twinkling going down slightly.

"Hermione is doing better. Weasley was stalking her and Severus as they went to Hogsmeade for lunch and had contacted the _Prophet_ about it. Severus obliviated him and they left before Skeeter got there. As to why the two aren't here, Severus needed to talk to Hermione in private about something. They've been there for a while; I'll go check on them. " Draco asked while pondering what could be taking the two so long.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o oo0o000o0o00o0o0000ooo0o0o0o0o0

"OK Severus, so what do you want? I am hungry" Hermione joked, hoping to ease the growing tension in the room.

"We can't be friends; we can't be as close as we are. I'm sorry, but I thought I should at least tell you instead of pushing you away." Severus said with regret obvious in his voice.

"Severus, wait!" Hermione said hoping that he would turn around. To her surprise and relief he did.

"What? I made it clear we can't be this close." Severus said trying to conceal the hurt he felt at pushing this beautiful young witch away.

"Why, Severus; why can't we be close or friends. No one is leaving this room until I get my answer and it better be a damn good one!" Hermione was close to angry but she was good at controlling her emotions.

"Because bad things happen to my friends and people I'm close too. And everyone I love dies! My mother and Lily! I don't want you to die too! I'd never live with myself if someone else I love dies!" Severus was yelling by the end, he didn't mean for it to come out like that. He couldn't love her, she's twenty years his junior, his ex-student, and dating Draco; besides he was still loyal to Lily, wasn't he?

Is it right to love another, or is it a betrayal to Lily? She's been dead nearly 20 years, should he move on? No! He still loves her, he thought about her less but did he love her less?

As Severus was having his mental war Hermione was having her own.

_He loves you. He said it, maybe not outright, but it was said in there._ _Go for it, see what he says… and does._ A voice said in her head, sounding strangely like Ginny.

_No, I'm dating Draco, I would never do something to break our relationship, I would never be like Ron. _Hermione mentally retaliated.

_Say something stupid! You've both been silent for a good three minutes. Break it and make a move. _

"Severus?" Hermione asked timidly.

It broke Severus' heart to hear her say his name as if he were going to hurt her. _Then you shouldn't have yelled at her you stupid git! _A voice sounding just like Minerva said in his head.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I really do care for you, more than friends should, probably, and I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you're dating Draco and I've been trying to figure all this out-"he was abruptly stopped when Hermione kissed him.

It was supposed it be a little peck but it soon turned into a full out snogging session. Hermione had her arms around his neck and Severus had his arms around her waist as they passionately kissed. Then it stopped.

"I can't do this Severus. I'm so sorry, but I can't do it while I'm dating Draco. I've been trying to figure out which one of you holds more of my heart. But the truth is, you both have exactly half. If I had to save only on you from certain death, I'd probably just kill myself and join you both in the afterlife. I can't choose between either of you. I'm sorry." Hermione said through tears.

She clung to Severus' robes and cried like she'd done so many times before.

"It's OK Hermione. I understand. But I don't want anything to happen to you, I can't be near you or anything. I'm sorry." And with that he walked out the door, head hung low, leaving an emotionally distraught Hermione behind.

**AN/ Hehe! That's a terrible chapter. So much to take in; but even more will come out of it. Sorry for the late update. I couldn't find a good direction for it to go, still haven't but here you go.**

**Don't kill me, they will make up, I promise.**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**AN/ Hey! Special thanks to FreeSpiritSeeker for all the help and motivation you give me. You are a joy! On with the story. Oh, and please refer to chapter 12 for the conversation between Hermione and Severus, I won't have the whole thing in here, only snippets.**

As Draco ran through the corridors to get to Hermione and Severus to find out what was taking so long he ran, quite literally, into one of the topics of his thoughts.

Severus looked as if he'd seen the love of his life killed by his best friends' hands. Draco was immediately worried and dragged, again very literally, to his chambers. Severus went like a lost soul, just going wherever the wind took him.

What Draco saw in his chambers was something he'd ever seen before. He found Hermione, his beautiful, strong-willed Hermione, in a corner curled up in a ball and crying as if she had been to Hell and back and saw only death everywhere.

Little did he know that she had witnessed her own personal Hell. She had been pushed away completely by someone whom she loved, someone who held exactly half her heart.

That she been killed on the inside by Severus. Draco was her only lifeline now.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Only seconds after Severus had stormed off, after she kissed him, declared her love for both him and Draco, and he had ripped the piece of her heart that he held and broke her, did she finally break down in a corner, curl up, and cry a lake.

She had never been so distraught. Not when Harry and Ron had turned their backs on her, not after anything. She knew that he could never love her back, but to be pushed away like that? She knew that he had to have felt something for her too otherwise he wouldn't have pushed away like he did.

Apparently, when she went on instinct and kissed him thinking it would make him see reason, she was so wrong. It only gave him more reason to push her away. He had kissed her back for Merlin's sake! Didn't that say anything? But something he said stayed in her head.

_Everyone I love dies; I don't want you to die too._

HE DID LOVE HER! That said it, he didn't want her to die, that meant he loved her. In his own way Severus had said that loved her. He pushed her away to keep her safe, but it didn't help her emotionally. If anything, she was worse than before. She only wished that he was here for her to cry into his chest, for him to wrap his arms protectively around her, or even for him to see how wrong he was and that he would come back.

Then, as if some deity had heard her prayers, he was in the room, being pulled by Draco! But something wasn't right; he was here in body, not in mind. She cried even more because he here but yet he wasn't.

He had only come because Draco had made him. He wasn't here for her; but she didn't care!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Severus was on his way to the dungeons to contemplate what had just happened.

He said, in his own messed up way that he loved Hermione, and then she kissed him; passionately! No one kissed him like that; he was the cold, uncaring, heartless, bastard of the dungeons. And yet she said that she loved him, how could anyone in their mind love him?

He was in a daze and running on auto-pilot and therefore didn't notice when Draco came barreling into him, nor did he notice when he was being somewhere.

He didn't notice anything until he was in Draco's chambers and something clung to him. Something that was crying; someone he realized!

Someone with bushy hair and that he recognized almost immediately. It was Hermione!

Why was she hugging him? Why wasn't she throwing hex after hex at him? He didn't care he just hugged her back and stocked her hair waiting for the inevitable to come.

And yet it didn't.

He was beyond shocked, and then it came.

She threw a nasty burning hex at him and yelling some unintelligible words at him.

Next thing he knew she was crying in a ball again. He was ashamed in himself.

**AN/ Sorry this is terrible and late. I had writers block and couldn't find a good way to write this. So instead of telling what happened after they met again after all the hugging and stuff, I just gave views from all three. I may be able to write something else later. No promises!**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**AN/ Hey sorry if the last chapter was hard to follow it was mainly a filler. This chapter was co-written by FreeSpiritSeeker it was pretty much all her. Sorry for the late update too. Oh and if you could recommend a new fanfic for me to read that would be great. Here's what I like:**

**Sevmione or Dramione; 40 or more chapters; rated T or M; and completed.**

**Thank you if you find anything, just review it or PM it. On with the story. **

_About 3 weeks later._

It had been three weeks since Hermione and Severus stopped talking and interacting. The students had noticed the odd behavior between the Potions Master and his apprentice, but thought nothing of it because of their past.

During those three weeks the two had started throwing light hexes and curses at each other, probably started from when Hermione cursed and hexed as soon as she saw him again on the day Severus said or did something stupid.

After a while Severus retaliated and that made Hermione furious, so here we are now.

As way as she walked out which had blown her skirt up to the small of her back revealing her lace-clad arse for the whole school to see. Needless to say that she was furious.

She stalked back up to the Head Table dangerously, after fixing her skirt, and all conversation, sound, and movement stopped, and even some breath had been held as the students and staff watched what would go down between the two. She walked up to Severus, who had quite the satisfied smirk on his face, and slapped that smirk off his face very literally.

A collective gasp was uttered from students and staff alike. No one dared breathe or blink in case they missed what would happen after that.

Hermione was still bent over him while he held his cheek in shock and pain, yes she injured Severus Snape with a slap, and whispered dangerously low, as he would with disobedient students, "Severus, you have crossed the line one final time and I will not be so merciful if you ever do so again. _Watch your back before I get it._" Hermione hissed.

He knew what she could do but decided to push her a little further. Big mistake.

"Really," he started barely loud enough for the Hall to hear, but they could make it out, "I would have thought that line crossed when you kissed me while still dating Draco. And yet I crossed the line one time by revealing your arse, what the other time?" Severus knew he was treading on dangerous ground but he needed this to get out.

"_What did you say?" _Hermione hissed. She was now beyond furious. _I can't believe he would bring that out at dinner in front of everyone. _She thought.

"I believe you heard me. You kissed me while dating Draco, doesn't that cross some line? How did I ever cross a line?" Severus asked needing to know if it was what he thought.

No one knew what Severus had done to anger Hermione like he did, not even Draco, and now it was coming out for all to hear. Just like he wanted.

"YOU CROSSED THE LINE WHEN YOU COMPLETELY PUSHED ME AWAY BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD SOME DAMN CURSE ON YOU! YOU CROSSED IT A SECOND TIME WHEN YOU LEFT ME IN A CORNER CRYING BECAUSE I TOLD SOMETHING THAT I NEVER TOLD ANYONE ELSE! THAT I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU AND DRACO! THERE'S NO WAY FOR ME TO BE WITH YOU BOTH WITHOUT CHEATING ON ONE WITH THE OTHER! THE LINE WAS CROSSED THE LINE BECAUSE I TOLD YOU THIS AFTER I KISSED YOU. AND DON'T YOU ACT ALL INNOCENT YOU KISSED ME BACK. YOU STARTED THIS!" then she broke down crying.

Draco was absolutely dumbfounded. He hadn't known that all that had happened. She loved them both? He knew a way for her to be with them both, but he would have to do some more research at the Malfoy Manor Library.

Draco walked up to Severus and gave him a right hook straight to jaw, successfully wiping off yet another victorious smirk off his face.

"You bastard! You wanted her to exclaim what happened to everyone! Don't deny it I saw that smirk! Stay away from her!" Draco yelled at Severus.

"No. He doesn't get the luxury of leaving me again. The three of us are going to my chambers to sort this out. Don't expect to any of us tomorrow until at least lunch tomorrow. Good night Headmaster." And with that Hermione dragged Severus and Draco out of the hall through the whispers of the students:

_"I can't believe she kissed him! He's too sexy for that mudblood"_

_"She's dating Draco Malfoy! I thought they hated each other!"_

_"She loves them both! Oh I'm gonna hurt her!"_

Little did Hermione know that Ginny was entering the Great Hall to talk to Hermione because Draco had owled her that he was worried about Hermione and she wouldn't talk to him, she and Severus weren't even looking at each other unless they were glaring. Ginny had come to see if she could help Hermione.

Ginny had seen and heard everything from the breeze to her dragging the two men out the teachers' entrance. Luckily no one had seen her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Hermione, Draco, and Severus made their way to Hermione's chambers in silence they heard a voice yelling for Hermione.

It was Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny! Thank Merlin you got here. Did you see and/or hear anything?" Draco asked.

"Yes, all of it. Hermione, why didn't you tell anyone? We were all so worried about you because you hadn't talked to Draco or Severus and you never owled me. We could've helped you." Ginny said comfortingly.

"I thought I could handle it. But now I realize that can't. I can't do anything. I couldn't legally be with both of them. Ginny, what am I going to do?" Hermione said through sobs, momentarily forgetting that the two men she was talking about were each behind her; until Draco spoke up.

"Why don't you go check the library for any ancient ceremonies that may allow you to do what you want and take Weaslette with you? Severus and I will be in my chambers waiting for you two." Draco said while trying to remember what his mother and father told him about ancient ceremonies.

"OK. We'll be back in 2 hours whether we find anything or not. See you guys then." Hermione said, and with one glare from the pits of hell that would turn Medusa into stone sent towards Severus, she left.

After they left Draco remembered what it was, "A tri-binding! I have to go owl mother!" Then Draco left for his chambers with Severus trailing behind.

**AN/ Did you like the chapter? I know, it was slightly pathetic you don't need to tell me. **

**Review! **

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**AN/ This is a very pathetic chapter but I'm getting ready to go on vacation tomorrow and I wanted you guys to have a chapter before I left. Updates will be less frequent and shorter until mid-September at least due to the beginning of school, band, and basketball for me. Sorry.**

As Hermione and Ginny walked to the library Ginny started a conversation instead of awkward silence.

"How Hermione; how can you love Snape and Malfoy? They were never nice to us or anything. If anything they were downright cruel."

"I don't know Gin. All I know is, and this will be cheesy, that the heart wants what the heart wants. I mean I always liked Draco. He was always brilliant and he was very close behind me in scores. He is very hot since third year with his hair falling naturally. No matter what he had to do he did it the best he could. He never really wanted to hate us; he just had to because of his fathers' spies reporting to Lucius about everything Draco did "wrong".

"He really is very caring I don't know where I'd be without him and Severus." Hermione said trying to fight back the urge to cry every time Severus was mentioned.

"How did you come to love Sn-Severus? I know it's hard for you to talk about him without bringing up what happened, but it's good to tell. Tell me." Ginny urged Hermione hoping that it would help her friend.

"It started as a little school-girl crush dreaming of a forbidden relationship with her professor in third year when he put himself between us and werewolf-form Lupin. It was then that I realized how brave he was. I was terrified that I had a death grip on him, and believe me Gin, that guy has muscles.

"It progressed through the years when I learned what all he did for the Light. I realized that he put his life on the line nearly every day because of his position as a double spy. I became so worried about him that I barely slept. When I saw him in class I noticed the things that he concealed from everyone who didn't look closely.

"Finally, when I came here after… after Ron… cheated on me, put the story in the Prophet, and everything else, he was there. I cried to him he comforted me and he was practically the only friend I had because I thought you would believe Ron's story. He and Draco were all I had.

"Then after he walked out on me after I told him everything I realized how empty I felt without him there. I felt like half my heart was gone, and technically it was. The only reason I held on was because I still had Draco, otherwise I think I would have gone crazy. Not Bellatrix crazy, but crazy all the same.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything Gin. You were right it does help to talk to someone." Hermione told Ginny.

Little did the two women know that Severus had followed them to the library and had heard the whole conversation. What he heard made his heart ache for the young witch who held more of his heart than Lily ever had or ever could.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in his chambers Draco was writing a letter to his mother about tri-binding ceremonies.

_Dear Mother,_

_As you know Hermione Granger and I are dating and she also loves Severus and he loves her too. She loves me too and is very conflicted and I think I have found the perfect solution but I need clarification on the tri-binding ceremony._

_I know that is like a regular binding ceremony but with three people. I just need to know if there are any intricate details and I was hoping you could tell me._

_Thank you. Love,_

_Draco._

He sent the letter off with his owl Lucy; and waited for a reply. He didn't have to wait long, an hour later Lucy flew through the window and landed on his shoulder.

_Dearest Draco,_

_There are no other details it's just that, a three-way bonding ceremony. I am going to contact the bonding overseer and ask him to perform the ceremony for you three. The date will have to be discussed amongst all of you._

_I am so happy that you and Severus are happy with Hermione. I feel so bad for her trying to decide between two great men .It's a good thing you remembered this ceremony otherwise she would be in a constant state of confusion._

_Hope you three con work everything out. Love,_

_Mother._

As soon as Draco finished the letter he bolted up to the Library to tell Hermione. Hopefully he would find Severus somewhere too.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hermione, is that true?" Severus asked after he heard what she told Ginny.

"Severus? Why are you following me?" she asked immediately changing her whole demeanor so she didn't look weak in front of him.

"Why do you care, Severus? I thought you cared too much?" Hermione said coldly.

"I thought so too, but the truth is you complete me. I feel so empty without you. Please forgive me. I love you." Severus said.

And Hermione replied with…

**AN/ A cliffy! That should satisfy your needs for a while.**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**AN/ Hey, I'm back! I never forgot about this, I wrote this chapter while on vacation so it won't be amazing or long, but hopefully good. Still taking story recommendations. **

**Refresher:**

_"Why do you care, Severus? I thought you cared too much?" Hermione said coldly._

_"I thought so too, but the truth is you complete me. I feel so empty without you. Please forgive me. I love you." Severus said._

_And Hermione replied with…_

**Story:**

A kiss. It was the most passionate, love-filled, most meaningful kiss Severus could think of, maybe more so than a wedding kiss.

Severus was so surprised that she could forgive him for doing something so much worse than what he did to Lily, this just added more to the list of '_How Hermione is Better Than Lily'. _

"Of course I forgive you. It's a good thing you came to me when you did otherwise I would have staged something to embarrass you so badly that you would never have your 'Scary Potions Master' persona ever again.

"I know you know this but I will tell you this everyday so you never forget: I love you. I'm in love with you Severus Snape and your mine forever. If someone tries to take you away I'll kill them, your mine whether you like it or and there's nothing you can do about it." Hermione said through tears of joy. She was so happy that Severus came back to her that she couldn't help but cry.

"Hermione, you will always be mine as well and I will never leave you. I know you're having a hard time between Draco and me but I want you to know that no matter whom you choose I will always be yours. Always remember me no matter what happens. That is all I want to do and I hope you will be happy through life." Severus said. He knew that she would choose Draco over him; after all who wouldn't? Draco was young, handsome, and didn't have the reputation of 'Most Notorious Death Eater'. Hell, he would choose Draco over himself.

"Severus, you're speaking as if you're going to die. I will find a way for me to marry you both or something; I promise."

"Oh and Pro- Severus, if you ever hurt Herms again I will kill you with my bare hands after having you beg to death, I've learned some not-so-nice spells over the years and I will use them if I have to. I'll leave you two to it. See you later Herms!" Ginny said as she ran down the corridor.

Hermione and Severus stood there for about three minutes in each other embrace starring into each others' eyes before they kissed. The most emotion-filled kiss you could think of was shared between Potions Master and Potions Apprentice.

They were, however, oblivious to the fact Draco was watching from the end of the corridor as the kissing couple glowed with a bright white, light surrounding them.

Draco knew what it meant; it meant a soul bond. A bond between two people of great power sharing a love so strong that not even death could tear them apart.

It meant that Draco was out of the equation; a soul bond was **TWO **people, no way around it. NO one had two soul bonds and Hermione had Severus, Draco was no more than a… incidental, if you will.

**AN/ Sorry it's short. I got back like an hour ago and wanted to write this immediately.**

**What did you guys think? Don't worry, Draco will make a reappearance. I don't know when or how but you will see him again. Do you want Ron to do something drastic, or Harry/Draco slash? Ask and I will see what I can do.**

**Sorry for Dramione people, I hate what I did too, but Sevmione wins for me. Though I may through a curve-ball. IDK!**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**AN/ I won't be posting again for a while unless it's a short chapter because I'm extremely busy all day everyday so sorry!**

Only after the two broke apart did they notice the bright white light surrounding them.

"Severus, what does this mean?" Hermione asked hoping that it wouldn't kill them, after all she just got him back.

"I'll tell you what it means" Draco sneered.

"Draco? What's wrong? What does this light mean?" Hermione asked, Draco never sneered at her anymore, she was now really nervous.

"It means you two have a soul bond. You were meant to be together, if you date or marry anyone else it would only end in tragedy until you either found each other or died alone with a figurative hole in heart. It means that, Hermione, we have to break up."

"WHAT!? NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I LOVE YOU BOTH! I WANT SOME ANSWERS!" Hermione shouted, then clung to Severus, as per usual, and cried into his toned chest yet again.

"Hermione while you love each of us with equally with your HEART your SOUL belongs to Severus and his to you. I'm sorry.

"I guess I'll owl Mother about this. We were corresponding about a tri-binding for the three of us, but I guess now it's not going to happen. I'm sorry this happened to you, but at least you already love Severus. You should be happy, don't dwell on me." Draco said.

"Draco! NO! This isn't happening, it can't be! I love you! Why me?" Hermione said through the many tears as Severus stroked her hair lovingly.

"It will be OK Hermione. You and Draco will still be friends. I don't know what everyone will think about this but we'll get through it. I promise." Severus said, and he always kept his promises.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The next day_

At breakfast the next morning Hermione sat in between Severus and Draco, none of them said a word or even looked up from their breakfast; that is until a Gryffindor shouted, at the top of her lungs, "MISS GRANGER AND PROFESSOR SNAPE HAVE A SOUL BOND! I THOUGHT SHE WAS DATING MR. MALFOY! WHOA!" that got everyone's attention.

All eyes turned on the three people at the Head Table, all of whom were blushing furiously, and Snape and Malfoy did NOT blush in public.

"Miss Avery, please tell us where you heard such a thing." Albus Dumbledore, headmaster(yes alive), said.

"Right here in the Prophet. Read it if you want to know." Angelina Avery, a third year, said.

It read:

_Soul Bond in Hogwarts_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday I got an owl from a reliable source about some interesting news. _

_Yesterday during dinner at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Potions Master Severus Snape and Potions Apprentice Hermione Granger got into a huge argument. No one really heard what was said except a few people at the staff table or students near it but what everyone did hear was this, and I quote: _

_"YOU CROSSED THE LINE WHEN YOU COMPLETELY PUSHED ME AWAY BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD SOME DAMN CURSE ON YOU! YOU CROSSED IT A SECOND TIME WHEN YOU LEFT ME IN A CORNER CRYING BECAUSE I TOLD SOMETHING THAT I NEVER TOLD ANYONE ELSE! THAT I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU AND DRACO! THERE'S NO WAY FOR ME TO BE WITH YOU BOTH WITHOUT CHEATING ON ONE WITH THE OTHER! THE LINE WAS CROSSED THE LINE BECAUSE I TOLD YOU THIS AFTER I KISSED YOU. AND DON'T YOU ACT ALL INNOCENT YOU KISSED ME BACK. YOU STARTED THIS!"_

_Miss Granger yelled this at Professor Snape sparking a major uproar among everyone. Of course not many people know what transpired after Granger dragged Snape and her, probably ex-, boyfriend out of the Hall. No one except our source, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy, I promise none of these people are our source._

_According to our source he/she was walking through the Hogwarts halls to the Library when he/she came across Professor Snape and Miss Granger, his apprentice, kissing. "The strange is though that there was a white light surrounding them. It can only mean one thing: a soul bond. My suspicions were confirmed when Mr. Malfoy explained it to Snape and Granger" our source says._

_Does this mean wedding bells are coming our way for the tall, dark and handsome Potions professor and his apprentice? I'll keep in touch with the source and find out._

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DUNDERHEADS IS THEIR SOURCE!?" Severus bellowed. Every student cowered in fear. Then one stepped up a look of fear on her face.

"I am," Angelina Avery said. "I needed to tell someone and I figured Aunt Rita was the best person to tell. At least you don't have to worry about telling anyone." She squeaked.

"200 points from Gryffindor and detention with Mr. Filch every weekday until you finish your sixth year." Hermione, to everyone's surprise, told her.

"What! That is so unfair! I will not spend every evening with Filch for the next three years! Headmaster please do something." Avery whined.

"I'm sorry Miss Avery but you had no right publicize the lives of our staff; and another 150 points from Gryffindor for arguing with your professor. Professor McGonagall please escort her Mr. Filch to discuss her detention."

"Albus, that puts Gryffindor at negative 300 house points! There will be no chance of Gryffindor even reaching the positive side of the scale at all." Minerva argued, after all she was Head of Gryffindor House.

"Minerva, my decision is final. Professor Snape, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please come with me to my office." Albus said wearily.

As soon as they left the whispers started.

_I can't believe that the bat and the mud blood have a soul bond._

_Malfoy's up for the taking, now's my chance._

_I wonder when the wedding will be._

_I can't believe we're -300 points. This is a disaster. Angie was our seeker, she probably won't be able to play._

_I can't believe that Granger would take Snape over Draco. She's mental._

_I can't believe that little mud blood is his soul mate. She got Severus; I foresee a disaster in her future, caused by me! _

The last one was the worst, it came from Trelawney. She had a major thing for Severus and wasn't going to let anyone get in her way, soul bond or not.

She had a plan, and it wasn't nice.

**AN/ Hehe! What will Trelawney do? You won't find out for a while. Sorry! What did you think? I know Skeeters' article was bad but you get the message right?**

**Review please!**

**~Malfoy-Snape~ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**AN/ This will probably not have much of anything in it I just wanted to write another chapter today for you guys to hopefully make up for not being able to give one for a while, I thought double-feature was good. Here you go!**

_The same day_

Trelawney had a plan. She knew that Draco still loved Hermione so she was going to give her to him.

She was going to use the Imperious curse on Hermione and send her off to Draco. She would make sure that Severus was nearby to see his 'soul mate' with another man after everything that happened. She would take advantage of Severus' weakened state and then… boom! Severus was hers.

She was going to execute her plan today during Lunch in front of everyone! That would be perfect! She was going to have Severus if she had to kill Hermione.

Little did she know that with a soul bond as strong as theirs if something bad or sinister happened to one that the other would feel it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_At Lunch_

_Hermione's POV_

As Severus and I entered the Great Hall hand-in-hand all eyes turned to us. I hated being the center of attention, and Severus could tell.

"Don't worry I'll handle this." He whispered in my ear and gave me a quick peck on the lips, earning _aww_'s from every female in the hall.

"That didn't help Severus!" I hissed at him.

"But this will.

"What are you looking at?! Get back to your meals or else each house loses 75 house points. The next person to even look our direction will lose their house 50 points!" Severus barked, effectively scarring each student.

I decided to sit next to Sinistra Vector who had quickly become a best friend to me after everything that had happened. I never told her what happened but she helped me all the same.

Sadly I couldn't sit by Severus because Draco was on the other side me. Luckily Draco and I were still friends, almost like brother and sister; we had agreed that that was better.

"Hey Drake. What's up?"

"Hey Herms. Not much. How are you and Severus?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Of course Draco loved Hermione but he pretty much ignored it and moved on with life, as long as she was happy so was he.

"We're fine. Still trying to figure out how this all happened. Oh and Luna's visiting today. I was hoping you could come too. She used to really like you in school and she could use a good guy in her life now. Her dad died so now she doesn't have anyone left. I can really relate to her honestly and you helped me. So how bout you help her too? You could give her a chance too, she really isn't all that bad, she just see's things we can't. Please Draco, for me." I pleaded with Draco.

"Fine! But if she has a soul mate I will hurt you." Draco joked.

Then it all went fuzzy. I heard a voice in the back of my head telling me that I love Draco more than Severus and soul bond or not I was going to get Draco. So I did.

I kissed him. Right there in the hall in front of everyone; and Severus saw.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Severus' POV_

I was having a conversation with Minerva and all of a sudden I got this weird feeling like I was under the Imperious. Then I distantly heard a voice telling me to get Draco and I realized that what I was feeling was happening to Hermione. The curse was strong and she couldn't fight it so I did the only logical thing I could think of.

I walked over pulled her from Draco and kissed. She was fighting it, I heard the voice telling her that it was Draco she wanted, but I wouldn't have that. I continued kissing her until she finally broke free of the curse.

When she finally broke free the whole Hall was starring at us. I decided not to deduct the house points because I needed to make sure Hermione was alright.

"Hermione? Are you all right? Do you know what happened?" I asked her hoping that she could tell me who cast the spell.

"Trelawney put me under the Imperious. I'm sorry I couldn't fight it. I'm so weak!" Hermione said.

"You are not weak! The curse was strong and couldn't broken easily. Trelawney you say? Albus please take her to your office. Hermione and I will be up there as soon as we get the Veritiserum. Come on Hermione." I said and we walked out of the Hall every eye on us again.

"75 points from each house!" I barked with a smirk.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Third person again!_

"Severus, how did the curse get broken?" Hermione asked.

"I kissed you and you remembered whom you should be kissing. I admit it took longer than I thought it would." Severus said while caressing Hermione's waist as they walked to the dungeons.

"Why did she cast the Imperious in me and make me kiss Draco?" Hermione asked.

"My, aren't you full of questions. I have my suspicions as to why she cast it but I will not say them until the Veritiserum is administered." Severus said with a hint of _this discussion is over _in his voice.

_Albus' office Veritiserum is in_

"Sybill, why did you put Hermione under the Imperious curse and make her kiss Draco?" Albus questioned.

"I wanted to get Severus for myself and I had to get the mud blood out of the picture. I figured if he saw her kiss her ex he would be vulnerable and I would be able to take advantage of it. I didn't think he'd figure it out." Trelawney answered reluctantly.

"For using an Unforgivable you will sent to Azkaban. Luckily, Padma Patil was about to take over as your apprentice, so she can teach Divination. I will contact the Aurors; until then you will remain here. Severus, Hermione, you two may leave."

**AN/ Sorry it's really pathetic but hey, at least it's something. Review!**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**AN/ Sorry the last chapter was pathetic, I didn't think I would get around to updating in August, but here I am. It's pathetic I'm warning you now!**

_Next day at breakfast._

Hermione sat between Draco and Severus as per usual and started to talk to Draco.

"Oh, Draco, don't forget Luna coming in today to visit, she'll be in for the week and I need someone to keep her company while I can't. I was hoping you could, she'll be here around Lunch time, and maybe you could take her to Dinner? Who knows maybe she still fancies you." Hermione said, and both heard what wasn't said. _Maybe she still likes you like I still like you. _

Hermione still liked Draco, but as her soul bond with Severus got stronger her feeling for Draco dissipated, unlike his, whose feelings for her still stated the same no larger and no smaller. Hermione was just trying to help him get over her by setting him up with one of her friends he knew, but for her sake he played along, maybe he would enjoy it. Even if it was Loony Lovegood she was pretty and smart, he remembered, he actually found it fascinating that she could see things that the naked eye couldn't.

Maybe Dinner with Loony…Luna wouldn't be so bad, Draco thought.

"Sure, I'll take her out. Who knows maybe I'll like it. Hang on, wasn't she supposed to be in yesterday?" Draco asked.

"Awesome. She got caught up with studying a new breed of Rackspurts or something so she couldn't make it, but she said she'll definitely be in today. You don't have any classes this morning right?" Hermione asked hoping to set up her two friends.

"Yeah why?" Draco asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I was wondering if you could wait for her to come and then keep her company. Maybe take her around the grounds.

"She really needs someone in her life; she was always an outcast and didn't have many friends. She really only Harry, Neville, and me please try to be nice to her." Hermione said, almost begging.

"Hermione, don't beg, it's unbecoming of you. But yes, I will take her around. She always was kinda of smart and pretty. But she never compared to you. Don't look at me like that, I know we can't be together, but we only… broke up… just yesterday and I'm just not able to get over you. I still love you! I don't know what I'm going to do about it, but maybe Loo.. Luna will help. As long as you're happy I am too."

"Draco, I still love you too, just not as much as I did. I think it's something to do with the soul bond, now that we've found each other everyone else falls by the wayside. I think the love I feel for you is more of a platonic love. Try and move on Draco." Hermione said as the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

"SOUL BOND WITH THE GIT!? I COULD HANDLE THE FERRET, AT LEAST HE'S YOUR AGE. BUT THE GIT, NO! 'MIONE HE'S AS OLD AS YOUR FATHER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU GREASY GIT!?" Ron and Harry yelled.

**AN/ Yeah short but all I have time for. You can look forward to a Ron/Harry/Hermione/Severus/Draco confrontation, and maybe with Luna. I'll see.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**AN/ So sorry for the short chapters. This one should be a little longer, but not much. Come November they should be longer. I will continue to update unless it gets way to hectic, which it probably will. I may have this on hiatus from September to October. Sorry. **

Harry and Ron were at the burrow reading through the latest edition of the _Prophet_ when they came across a strange article. It said that Hermione and the Bat had a soul bond.

Needless to say that with their puny and near useless brains they believed it and decided to storm up to the castle. They were going to kill Snape, he probably had everyone under the Imperious Curse and they wanted him in Azkaban.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0

After the outburst from Harry and Ron, Hermione kept true to her promise made so long ago to Ron.

She cast curse and curse, and they weren't nice, but they weren't Unforgivable Curses.

She cast: Locomotor Mortis; Serpensortia; Reducio; Funnunculus; Lacarnum Inflamarae; Aguamenti; Rictumsempra; Avis; Confundo; and several others on the two boys, then she surprised everyone by almost throwing the Sectumsempra curse, but before she could finish Albus Stupefied her.

"Did you have to knock her unconscious Albus? Why didn't you just Stupefied Weasley and Potter? Vipera Evanesco. Enervate" He said, vanishing the snake and waking Hermione.

"Snape! What curse did you put her under? She would never throw those curses at us or harm us in any way! We're her best friends! Not you or the ferret!" Ron screamed while Harry remained on the floor.

It really was quite humorous, seeing Weasley scream at him while still small.

"Engorio. And I don't have her under a curse. I would never curse the woman I love like that."Severus said looking Hermione in the eyes when he expressed his love.

"I love you too Severus. And you two! How can you say that you're my best friends? You turned your back on me! Harry, you weren't there for me when I caught Ron and Pansy! Draco was there! How come Draco was the only person I talked to about my parents when I couldn't talk to you two? You two should just get out of here before I kill you both." Hermione screamed.

As she screamed she moved towards Severus for comfort. She cried as he stroked her hair and glared, a glare that would have Satin himself cowering in Hell, at the two dunderheads. He was quite satisfied when they ducked their heads away.

"Shh. It's OK, Love. I'm here. Draco's here too. I'll deal with Potter and Weasley, you go with Draco to his chambers and I'll be up soon. OK? Hermione, do you hear me? Let go and go to Draco, everything will be fine. Go on now, Love" Severus whispered lovingly and she obeyed.

"Severus, do me a favor. Kill hem slowly and painfully." Hermione said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"OK course, Love. Now go to Draco." Severus said, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Potter, Weasley, this is what you get when you upset the woman I love."

**AN/ And that's all. So sorry it's pathetic, hopefully you like it. Please review. Still taking story requests.**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**AN/ Sorry I'm late. I've been SUPER busy. I know I said that this will be on hiatus for an unknown amount of time but that may not be the case. I will probably be able to update like once every couple of weeks or so, sorry. The chapters will only be around five hundred words though, so yeah super short. Enjoy!**

As Hermione was escorted out of the Hall by Draco she thought about what this meant for her.

Her two best friends, brothers in all but blood, who had been there for her through everything, abandoned her because of who her soul mate is. It's not like she had a choice or anything!

When she and Draco reached his chambers she was torn from her thoughts by the screeching of an owl. It was Lucy, Draco's owl.

"It's from mother. She says that she's going to hold a ball at the Manor in one weeks time to honor everyone who fought in the war and to celebrate the end, She told me invite everyone on the staff especially you and Severus. All of Wizarding Britain will be there, well those that weren't Death Eaters. Do think you'll be going?" Draco said.

"Of course I'll go Draco. At least I'll have you, Severus, and Ginny with me. Let's go see if the rest of the staff wants to go. I hope Severus didn't kill Harry and Ron, while they are being complete prats they don't deserve to die, tortured maybe, but not murdered." At that moment Hermione felt an immense pain shoot through her whole body, the Cruciatus Curse, she realized. SEVERUS!

"Draco, we have to get to Severus NOW! Harry and Ron they cast the Cruciatus curse. We have to stop them and help Severus. No time for questions, just go!" Hermione said through screams.

Draco knew he couldn't leave her so he picked her up and carried her as he ran to the Great Hall.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Before Severus could even throw a hex at the two boys he was hit with Cruciatus curse. He didn't expect that, he scolded himself for not expecting the unexpected. Now Weasley was throwing Unforgivables at him he knew that something was wrong.

Lucky for him it was only cast for about 3 minutes, a blessing after having been tortured by the Dark Lord like this for about 30 minutes every meeting, Potter came to his senses and cut the spell off by punching Weasley in the stomach.

Before Severus could even look to see what was going on Hermione was by his side. She looked how he felt and he knew that with the bond she had gone through what he just did. Although, he thought, she shouldn't have gone through it as if it was being cast directly at her.

It meant that it meant that they had extremely strong bond.

When they got up they saw Draco punching Weasley and Potter screaming profanities at them.

"Draco, stop. Let the Aurors deal with them. They can rot in Azkaban for all I care." She said it with such malice and an evil glint in her eyes that everyone backed away, except Severus who wrapped his arm around her waist and immediately calmed her down.

"**Why would two even think of casting that curse at him!? Obviously you don't know that because our strong soul bond that I feel everything he does! I don't know why you two don't trust him and I don't care but you should trust my instincts! After all how is it that you two even survived first year! Yes you saved me from the troll but after all these years I was the one who did everything! Except of course Harry who had to face off with Voldemort but what did you do Ron! You and Harry get all the credit and I'm just the bookworm!**

**"After all these years I just can't stand it! I stood back and researched everything that you needed Harry to keep you alive and I get NO credit! Ron, you didn't do anything! And still you get credit!**

**"You two need to trust me! I easily could have let you two die at any point, I stuck by both of you no matter what! Ron, you abandoned Harry and me twice! Why we ever forgave you is beyond me but I'm done! If you can't stick by me then you can rot!**

**"I was there for you, why can't you be here for me!? You found out Draco and I were dating and left me! You find out about my soul bond and you come in here thinking he Imperioused me and you Crucio him! You never appreciated me you just used me to save your arses! GO ROT IN HELL!"** and with that she collapsed on the floor crying, leaving everyone stunned, and Harry and Ron ashamed.

Severus sent one last spiteful glare at the 'Golden Boys', picked up Hermione, wincing at the pain it caused him, and carried her to his quarters.

When then Aurors arrived after having been alerted of an Unforgivable Draco told the two what had happened.

The perpetrators and Draco were given Veritiserum and it turned out that only Ron had cast the Cruciatus and Harry had stopped it. The Aurors dragged Ron off while he plotted his revenge.

"Sorry for hitting you Potter, I thought you cast the curse too. But, if you ever hurt Hermione again I will do much worse. So if you didn't come here with the same intentions as Weasley, why did you come?" Draco asked.

"I came to apologize to Herms and tell her that I would never abandon her. But after hearing what she said, or rather screeched, I realize that I did a long time ago. I should have given her the credit she deserved. You know, she was more of the Wizarding Worlds Savior than I was. I wish she would let me explain that to her." Harry said, sincerely.

"Thank you Harry. I'm sorry for flipping out on you, most of it was directed at Ron though. And how could I ever compete with the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die?" Hermione said from her spot in the doorway.

"Hey Herms. Am I forgiven?" Harry asked.

"Of course. You're the brother I never had. Ron was always the annoying cousin, but at sometimes he was like a brother to me. He never amounted to you though. Come here bro!" and on that note they hugged a hug that could only be shared between two siblings that would do anything for each other.

**AN/ So, what did you think? I couldn't keep Herms mad at Harry. Yeah, Ron's going to Azkaban. But he's not gone yet. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I'm still looking for a good story:**

**Sevmione or Dramione**

**60k+ words**

**30+ chapters**

**Romance**

**T or M**

**Please recommend something, PM or review. I love to know what you like to read and what you think of my story. Love y'all!**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


	22. Authors NoteDisclaimer READ THIS!

**AN/ Ok so I just realized that I never put up a disclaimer so here it is:**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! EVERYTHING BUT THAT BELONGS J. ! SHE IS THE GENIOUS THAT CREATED HARRY POTTER! SHE IS ALSO THE IDIOT THAT KILLED SNAPE AND FRED AND REMUS AND TONKS AND MOODY AND THOSE OTHERS! I'M THE HUMBLE AUTHOR THAT BROUGHT THEM BACK WITH THE RESURRECTION STONE(jk)! I MAKE NOTHING FROM THIS NOR WILL I EVER. IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A SPIN-OFF I DON'T CARE, JUST CREDIT ME! **

**That should cover it. I will not make another disclaimer.**

**Also, this story will NOT be on hold, just less frequent and shorter updates. I'm sorry for this but I'm a busy bee, if you complain I will sting you in the eye(jk again).**

**That should be it and I will try to update in the next couple of WEEKS! Expect nothing for about three-four weeks. OK so it will kinda be on hold, I lied, sorta. **

**Love y'all**

**~Malfoy-Snape~**


End file.
